In the End
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: Kepulangan pasukan marine terkuat setelah perang yaitu, The Recons, Levi Ackerman sang kapten dipertemukan lagi dengan sosok mantan kekasih, akankah api yang telah lama padam dapat membara lagi diantara keduanya?


In the End...

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Dansai Bunri Crime Edge © Tatsuhiko Hikagi

Warning :

Angst and hurt (I think...#SLAP)

Rate : K - T

Pairing for this chapter :

Levi x Eren

? x Eren

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta di tengah pelabuhan kapal marine adalah sesuatu yang baru disini, karena pada hari yang sempurna tanpa ada awan mendung menutupi adalah hari kembalinya para pasukan Marine lautan yang bertugas menjaga perairan dan juga hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk salah satu kru pasukan _The Recons_ , nama angkatan laut yang terkenal menjaga lautan dari serangan negara lain ataupun bajak laut.

Para tetamu undangan yang sudah duduk dikursi dengan balutan hiasan pitah purih dan bunga lily berwarna sama menghiasi di setiap ujung, nampak seperti pernikahan ketimbang acara kembalinya para anggota skuad marine terkuat.

Terdapat komandan Smith yang duduk dibangku paling depan, disertai Mayor Zoe dan Kapten terpecayanya , Levi Ackerman. Saat ini mereka akan mendengarkan persembahan nyanyian dari seorang penyanyi dengan nama panggung Diva yang diundang untuk mengisi acara pesta.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mendengarkan paduan suara Diva, biasanya kita hanya bisa mendengarnya melalui radio saja…" ucap Hanji yang antusias melihat pamphlet bergambarkan sosok bruntte dengan balutan dress, meski sosok yang akan menyanyi ini adalah seorang pria, tapi parasnya dapat megalahkan wanita manapun.

"Che…simpan nafasmu Hanji, kau terlihat seperti anjing tua yang merindukan tulangnya…" Levi menyilangkan tangan tidak mempedulikan alunan piano dengan nada _Jazz_ yang menjadi latar pesta ini, tipikal sekali dengan tema marine ini.

"Ah, kau bilang begitu padahal sendirinya diam-diam mencuri radioku untuk memasang saluran S1H4 di malam hari~" ucap Hanji dengan nada menggoda, Levi menyangkal lagi.

"Berisik, buat apa aku mendengar suara pria setengah wanita seperti dia…" Hanji menatap sengit, menyadari nada Levi yang terluka, masa lalu kelam antara Levi , sang kapten dan sang Diva.

"Levi, kau masih berpikir dia menipumu, begitu?" Levi hanya diam dan Hanji kembali melanjutkan.

"Sebaiknya kau memperbaiki apa yang salah, sebelum semuanya terlambat…" ingin membalas kembali ucapan mayor satu itu hingga nada dentungan piano berganti chorus dan alunan temponya berubah menjadi lembut, lalu mereka secara refleks menegakkan badan saat suara soprano yang panjang sebagai intro.

 _"Haaa~"_

Suara piano bermain mesra dengan sosok gadis, ah bukan dia adalah lelaki dengan paras seorang dewi.

 _"Ever, hoping, there would come a day._  
 _When I'd hear my one and only say."_

Sosok pemuda dengan balutan dress biru muda, hiasan headdress seperti kalung mutiara di atas rambut panjang coklat yang bertengger di sebelah bahu mungilnya ditata bergelombang, polesan eye shadow warna biru aquamarine dibagian atas mata dan terlebih lagi bibir dengan sentuhan lipgloss merah sakura kembali membuka suara.

 _"Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need_  
 _And I know, I will love you so for all eternity_

My life has begun, because you're the one holding me"

Para penonton tersenyum haru mendengar suara emas sang Diva yang terkenal akan kecantikannya, mereka tahu sosok dibalik gaun elegan itu adalah seorang pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger, penyanyi pria dengan suara soprano, Hanji dan Erwin tersenyum penuh pengahayatan mendengar nyanyian siren Eren.

 _"Never, Knowing, I could feel this way"_

Namun berbeda dengan Levi, pancaran matanya terlihat berbeda, lagu yang diciptakan oleh Eren sendiri adalah lagu yang mengingatkannya tentang masa lalu dirinya dengan Eren, pertama kali bertemu di gedung opera, saat itu Erwin dan koleganya mengajak Levi untuk mendengarkan satu penyanyi dengan nama panggung Diva. Levi menyetujui untuk mengikuti pertunjukan pertam Diva yang dia percayai sebagai WANITA.

Mengingat sosok di depannya ini sudah menipu matanya setahun yang lalu, membuat mata Levi memanas.

 _"But when you're near me, I can't wait to say"_

Eren kembali menyanyikan chorus lagunya, matanya menyapu semua penonton yang menatap dan mendengar takjub akan suaranya, apalagi sebuah kehormatan bagi mereka bisa melihat Diva dalam jarak dekat panggung, karena dia adalah tamu undangan spesial pada pesta kembalinya the Recons.

Kemudian Eren merentangkan kedua tangannya, gaun yang bertengger diantara sleeves dress miliknya melayang bagaikan sebuah sayap, suara drum dan piano berdentang bersamaan.

 _"Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need"_

Levi meremas seragam militernya, mengingat ketika degup jantungnya bekerja tidak stabil diluar kendali, dia teringat kembali sensasi ini. Pertama kali dia meminta atau lebih tepatnya memohon pada sang Diva untuk bekencan dengannya, awalnya Diva agak ragu untuk menerimanya namun karena dia ingin mencoba mencintai pria ini, dia pun bersedia.

 _"And I know, I will love you so for all eternity,_

 _My life has begun, because you're the one holding me"_

Eren tidak sengaja menatap lama kepada sosok berseragamkan militer putih yang duduk bersilang kaki, yang juga membalas tatapannya, Eren merasakan denyut sakit di jantungnya dan memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya, melantunkan lirik lagunya dan mengingat masa lalunya bersama dengan kapten.

 _"It's like a dream come true, for I'm in love with you"_

 **-(Flashback)-**

Namun selang beberapa bulan, Diva mengakui bahwa nama aslinya adalah Eren Jaeger dan seorang PRIA, Levi menjadi kalap dan emosinya mulai tak stabil, dia memarahi juga menghina pemuda itu habis-habisan karena sudah membuatnya membuang waktu selama 3 bulan ini, dia tidak meyangka alasan Div-salah Eren menolak melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke level selanjutnya atau berbicara dengannya adalah karena dia adalah pria yang memiliki kelainan akan pakaian wanita!

"KAU SEORANG PRIA?" ucap Levi mengulang kembali pernyataan Eren, sosok di depannya bergetar hebat ketika Levi mendorong meja teh mereka, dia tidak menyangka Levi akan semarah ini, tidak seharusnya dia menyetujui hubungan ini. Levi tidak mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati,.

"Aku sudah mencoba memberitahumu…" ucap Eren pelan tak ingin melihat mata obsidian yang indah itu menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini…aku menyukai seorang pria? Seorang banci gampangan…?" ucapan itu membuat Eren terbelalak, hatinya serasa dipaku akan kata yang menusuk itu.

"Sudah berapa pria yang kau tipu dengan penampilanmu itu, Miss Jaeger?" Levi menyindir namanya sekarang, Eren benar-benar geram dan bangkit dari kursinya untuk menampar sang kapten.

 _Plak!_

"Aku bukanlah pria dengan kelainan berpakaian, ini adalah salah satu syarat profesiku sebagai penyanyi…ayahku adalah dokter yang sedang diburu oleh para tentara jerman, kampung halamanku…karena itulah agar tidak melibatkanku, dia menitipku di London sebagai perempuan, ayah tidak ingin aku menderita sepertinya dan memulai hidup baru…" ucap Eren dengan nada gemetar menceritakan alasannya.

Levi hanya diam mendengarkan cerita sang penyanyi yang sudah membasahi make-upnya, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin menoleh ke mata turquoise yang terluka itu.

"Pergilah…kita sudah usai disini…"

Eren melangkah mundur, menahan napas mendengarnya, Levi yang memintanya dan sekarang dia yang melepaskannya, jadi selama ini penampilan luar Erenlah yang dia pandangi bukan jati dirinya.

Eren menundukan wajahnya, membiarkan poninya menutupi wajah sedih yang sudah tak tertahankan sakitnya, dai pun mengambil purse ungu miliknya dan bermaksud melangkah keluar.

"Terima kasih untuk 3 bulan yang indah ini…kau sudah mengajarkanku untuk mencintai dan dicintai…Mr. Ackerman…" ucap Eren menyentuh ganggang pintu ruang kerja Levi.

"Sekarang kau mengajarkanku untuk patah hati oleh katamu…aku permisi, kita tak akan bertemu lagi." Dan diahkiri oleh tutupan pintu, meninggalkan Levi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 _Blam_

"sial…sialan…" Levi melempar semua barang-barang di ruang kerjanya.

Dan dalam waktu seminggu, levi diperintahkan bersama anggota the Recons untuk berlayar kembali, Hanji dan Erwin mengerti perasaan sahabat mereka yang patah hati karena sang Diva, hingga mereka mendengar kabar Berlin melakukan gencatan senjata pada negara sekutunya, dan sang Diva selaku wakil dari Sekutu menyanyikan lagu untuk negara Jerman sebagai tanda kepulangan dirinya dan juga perdamaian dunia.

Setelah itu Levi tidak menyadari bahwa dia masih menyimpan sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan bordiran bunga lily di setiap ujungnya.

 **-(End Flashback)-**

 _"Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need_  
 _And I know, I will love you so For all eternity"_

Levi bisa melihat saudaranya, Mikasa Ackerman tersenyum bangga melihat perfoma sang Diva. Melihat hal itu dia merasakan percikan api cemburu kepada adiknya yang berani menatap sosok Diva yang bernyanyi merdu bagaikan sang malaikat.

Tatapan Mikasa yang mendambakan Eren membuat dirinya ingin meninju saudaranya itu, Levi tidak pernah se-cemburu ini. Selama pelayarannya, dia terus mengulang kembali kisah Eren, tidak bisa dibayangkan bahwa sejak kecil Eren harus pandai mencari perhatian pelanggan, berlatih keras hingga sekarang dan juga bertahan hidup dnegan cercaan dibelakangnya, Levi tahu tak cuma dirinya yang mengetahui jati diri Eren, beberapa dari penonton di rumah opera juga pasti menghina kodratnya, bahkan lebih kejam ketimbang perkataan Levi.

Eren meyelesaikan lagu terahkirnya dengan melipat tangan ke dada dan kemudian mengadakan tangannya, seperti dia mendambakan kisah cinta yang manis dan berahkiran bahagia.

 _"My life has begun, because you're the one holding me..."_

Seruan dan tepukan tangan kagum memuji performa sang Diva, lemparan buket mawar dan jenis ragam bunga mendarat di panggung di tujukan kepada sang penyanyi yang tersipu malu akan siulan awak-awak kapal dan kedipan genit dari para bangsawan.

.

.

.

Pesta kembali berlanjut dengan acara _buffet_ , semua mengambil _champagne_ dan makanan yang tersedia secara prasmanan, semuanya nampak bahagia akan perang yang tinggal menghitung hari akan damai.

Lagu _waltz_ yang diputar membuat semuanya tergoda untuk menari bersama pasangan dan istri mereka, semua kecuali Levi dan Hanji yang bersender di sebuah pilar bangunan, keduanya memegang gelas champagne.

"Heh…tak kusangka…Amerika tangguh juga…tapi kau, levi! Kau berhasil mengguncangkan bokong Amerika sampai mereka mendayung kembali dengan perahu sekoci.." ucap Hanji mengingat B _lack Pearl_ yang diisu-isukan oleh kabar burung akan dipakai, namun tetap saja mereka dapat selamat atau lebih tepatnya beruntung dengan keahlian navigasi sang kapten.

"…" Levi tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hanji, matanya fokus pada sosok yang bercengkrama dengan saudara dan si pemuda berambut jamur. Sulit dipercaya bahwa Arlert, sepupu Erwin dan adiknya sendiri adalah penggemar sekaligus sahabat masa kecil sang vokalis yang tenar itu.

"Hee…memperhatikan Diva, kulihat." Goda Hanji melihat arah mata pandang Levi menuju ke sosok balutan dress yang membentuk semua lekuk tubuh langsingnya, sosoknya bagaikan putri duyung di tengah kalangan manusia hanya saja putri duyung tidak berdiri.

"Berisik…aku tidak memperhatikannya, aku mencari si alis ulat bulu…" sangkal Levi, mengingat si pria Smith, sorot mata Hanji menjadi sendu dan Levi tidak menyadari itu hingga dia menyesap lagi champagne miliknya.

"Kau terlambat, Levi…" gumamnya dan ditangkap oleh Levi, pria itu menoleh ke mayor yang masih memasang tatapan yang sukar dimengerti. Apa maksud Hanji? Apa yang dia lewatkan?

Hingga tiba-tiba saja sosok sang komandan yang dikenalnya berjalan menuju ketempatnya dan Hanji berdiri, raut wajah pria itu terlihat senang malah sumringah pula.

"Kalian disini…aku mencari kalian sedari tadi." Erwin dengan nada agak antusias membuat Levi tertarik, apakah pria ini baru saja mendapatkan kencan atau apa?

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Komandan ulat bulu…kami tidak bergerak sebarang menit disini." Ucap Hanji mencoba membuat lelucon, namun gagal ketika pria Smith itu ingin melakukan suatu pengakuan kepada keduanya.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu pada kalian…" Erwin dengan malu mengaruk belakang tengkuknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memanggil sosok yang dari jauh untuk berjalan kearahnya.

Sosok itu Eren.

Levi tidak mengerti lalu menoleh ke Hanji yang saat ini dengan wajah sedikit tersenyum paksa menatap ceria. Seolah dia sudah mengantisipasi apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pria keturunan Smith ini kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku dan Eren sudah resmi bertunangan." Serasa sebuah peluru ditembakan tepat di lubang telinganya, Levi merasa ada yang salah dengan telinga dan jantungnya saat ini.

"Dan kami akan menikah di musim semi tahun depan…" ucap Erwin merangkul bahu Eren dengan mesra, tatapan penuh cinta dan dedikasi yang besar terpancara dari mata safir itu juga dibalas tatapan yang sama dari mata turquoise itu.

Apa…?

"Oh, begitu? Selamat, alis tebal! Sekarang kau secara resmi akan berkeluarga dengan penyanyi terkenal di London, semua pria pasti akan iri padamu~" ucap Hanji memberikan apresiasi terbaiknya, Erwin tertawa pelan dengan Eren yang tersenyum malu.

"Eren, bagaimana perasaanmu? Erwin ini tipe pria yang manja loh, dia pasti akan merepotkanmu di kedepannya, kuharap kau tidak akan kewalahan, apalagi soal di ranjang~" Eren memegang kedua pipinya dengan malu, Erwin semakin memeluknya gemas.

"Erwin…aku tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, kau bertunangan dengan Diva…kau sadar, bukan asli dirinya…?" Levi kembali mendapatkan suaranya dan perkataan pertamanya membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak bagi keempat insan ini.

"Eren, pergilah bertemu orang tuaku, Armin dan Mikasa juga ada disana." Eren mengangguk manis dan memberikan tatapan terahkir pada Levi, sebuah tatapan sedih juga selamat tinggal.

Tatapan terahkir sebelum dia menghilang dalam lautan manusia.

"Levi, kita harus bicara…" ucap Erwin menunjuk beranda luar _port marine_.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama…" ucap Levi menatap hitamnya lautan pada malam hari, ditopangnya badan itu dengan pegangan beranda, Erwin bersender di sebelahnya dengan punggung, keduanya tidak saling berhadapan.

"Tidak cukup lama, seminggu sebelum kita berlayar…" aku Erwin, Levi mengeratkan pegangannya mendengar jawaban sang komandan, seminggu tepat ketika hubungan mereka rusak dan semuanya karena Levi yang hanya memandang di penampilan luar seorang Jaeger bukan isi hatinya.

"Hoo, tepat setelah hubunganku dengan berahkir, dia berlari kepadamu begitu? Tipikal dirinya…" gerutu Levi.

"Tidak…akulah yang datang kepadanya sedari awal…" jawab Erwin, pria ravenette itu butuh penjelasan, selama ini Erwin mencintai Eren? Sejak kapan, ketika dia memperkenalkan Diva itu ke semua koleganya? Atau saat dia dan Eren putus hubungan, dia mulai jatuh cinta?

"Sebelum aku mengenalkan dirinya denganmu, aku sudah lama mencintainya saat dia berlatih dari kecil untuk menjadi bintang seperti sekarang…" Erwin mengingat ketika dirinya berumur 15 tahun bertemu dengan sosok anak lelaki dengan balutan gaun khusus opera sedang berlatih vocal di balik panggung.

Saat itu Erwin dan ayahnya, tengah menemui sahabat lama yang menjadi pengusaha rumah Opera, bernama Hannes dan disitulah cinta pertama Erwin ketika Hannes memperkenalkan sosok Eren kecil yang bersembunyi di balik celananya.

Mereka sering bertemu satu sama lain setelah Erwin mulai menginjak umur 20 tahun , dia mulai mengikuti marine dan Eren sudah mendapat hak untuk menaiki panggung pada umur 15 tahun dengan nama Diva, Erwin selalu datang untuk menjenguk kabarnya , hingga dia berniat mengenalkan Eren kepada Levi dkk.

"Jujur saja, ketika kalian berdua pacaran…aku sempat ingin bunuh diri…tapi entah keajaiban yang kau ciptakan sendiri, kalian berdua putus hubungan dan aku mendapat kesempatan untuk memilikinya…" ucap Erwin, si bedebah ini batin Levi.

"Yang bisa kukatakan adalah…sekarang kau tidak bisa memiliki Eren, karena cintanya hanya untukku seorang, Levi…" pria _ravenette_ itu ingin menghujamkan kepalannya ke muka Smith yang tersenyum tenang namun penuh kemenangan.

"Masih banyak wanita atau pria lainnya yang bisa kau sakiti, tapi tidak Eren…untuk Eren, hanya dia yang tak bisa kubiarkan menderita akan sikapmu…" ucap Erwin berjalan pergi menjauhi sosok pria yang masih berdiam diri, memikirkan semua perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Khhh…" Levi mengeluarkan dan menatap sedih handkerchief milik brunette yang pernah dititipkan kepadanya ketika mereka berjalan bersama di taman, satu-satunya benda momento milik Eren yang dia miliki.

Sungguh Levi merasa bodoh melepaskan sosok penting yang saat ini akan menerima balutan cincin pernikahan di altar pada musim semi mendatang.

"Eren…"

FIN

.

.

.

Author Note :

Ini fic keinspirasi nonton film Titanic animation, itu animasi udah jadul tapi author suka dengan soundtracknya, kebayang Eren nyanyi merdu dan bau-bau anyirnya _angst_ gitu, Author hanya bisa nulis one-shot yang super-duper-singkat aja, kalo fic-fic berchapter kayak yang _Double plus Double love you,_ itu perlu brainstorm (masukan ide) dan banyak waktu, sayangnya author ngak punya waktu bebas. terkadang fic one shot yang author buat pernah di posting di grup RivaEre +EruMin FTW, jadi mungkin yang member dari grup itu familiar atau tidak tentang fic ini, hehe...

P.S

review and share your thoughts about this fic (an encouraging and constructed critique is allowed but no complaining nor flame, okay)


End file.
